coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8705 (10th August 2015)
Plot Tracy tells Robert that people have died because of her and he thinks she's referring to Charlie Stubbs. She recovers her composure and goes back in the bistro. Leanne tells Zeedan she cut her leg on the dishwasher door. Sally gets tired of Mary's constant wedding advice. Maria makes a call to meet someone at 6.00pm. Sophie takes Sally to the Rovers and demands to know what’s wrong with her but Sally tells her that she’s just under pressure. Liz tells Lloyd he should help Jess out. At the same time, Andrea rings Jess and tells her she’s transferred the money to her. Luke is suspicious of Maria when she tells him she’s popping into Manchester. Leanne worries where Simon has got to. Tracy overhears Robert telling an admiring customer that he's spoken for and tells him to get over her. She storms out again. Back home, she's delighted when Amy makes her tea for her. Mary tracks Sally and Sophie down to the Rovers with more wedding ideas. Sally's short with her and Sophie pushes her for what's wrong. Lloyd talks about leaving his rarer records to Jenna and Andrea looks guilty. Simon turns up. Leanne is determined that he won't go to football tomorrow. Ken continues to feel sorrow over Deirdre and Tracy comforts him. He advises her to grab love when she can. Andrea tells Steve she borrowed the money from a friend. Lloyd tells her he wants to help and will sell some of his records. Sally admits to Sophie she kissed Kevin and swears her to silence. Luke worries about his and Maria's relationship. Tracy marches into the bistro and Robert is surprised when she tells him she wants to be with him. Simon apologises to Leanne and tells her sometimes he can’t control his anger. Leanne tells him to invite some of his mates to the bistro tomorrow for a burger and tries to hide her concern as she gives him a hug. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Woman - Stephanie Bishop *Lad - Dominic Vulliamy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert puts Tracy's fragile state down to Deirdre's death, but when she catches a customer flirting with him, she storms out again; Zeedan questions Leanne about the bruise on her leg; and Andrea informs Jess she's transferred the money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,960,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2015 episodes